Can You Seduce A Vampire?
by jlevi
Summary: Initially... well... Ethan decides to invite me over - for what? You'll see. But then... my world changes when I'm visited by a demon that lusts for him - a series of semi-related one-shots - Written in Coherence with reVamped
1. Can You Seduce A Vampire

**Hey, this was an idea my brain has been rambling on about, so i thought i'd write it. Hope you like it, and hopefully it will hold my reVamped readers until the next chapter. thanks for being patient u guys, it's coming soon, i promise.**

Can You Seduce A Vampire

* * *

><p><span>Sarah's POV<span>

Friday Evening, I walked Erica home from school – we'd stayed late for a meeting about a stupid senior photo shoot. After we stop at her place, we were going to head to the movies. "Can you please stop pouting?" she said to me as we rounded the last corner to her house. I was indeed a little peeved – I never really liked wasting time. Besides, there was somewhere _else _that I really wanted to be.

"Erica, I don't get _why _you signed us up to have our pictures taken! We're _vampires_, remember? No mirrors, no film, no cameras!" "I know, Sarah… but it will still be loads of fun! We get to dress uppp… and get our hair done all prettyyy…" I rolled my eyes and listened halfheartedly as she continued to ramble.

We were nearly at her doorstep when my phone vibrated. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my cell. Ethan. I don't know what is about him. We've been friends for years now, but whenever I'm around him my stomach gets a little tight, and I kind of get a little nervous, and self-conscious, and rambly, and… see what I mean?

_u wanna come over tonight (Ethan 3) _

I look down at the text and my heart hiccups, even though it's no longer beating. My fingers skim over the touchscreen in reply.

_yea. um.. ill be glad 2. c u in an hour? (Me)  
>c u then (Ethan 3)<em>

"Who are you texting?" Erica asks as she unlocks her door, the suspicion evident in her voice. "Ethannn" I sigh as I sit on her doorstep. "Oh yea?" She steps in and comes back a few minutes later with her movie purse – she likes to bring along the big one whenever we go out so she can sneak in a few mocha cups of blood.

"So what is your nerd up to?" she asks as she locks up and sits down next to me. "Oh, you know… being nerdy" I replied. She frowns at the uncertainty in voice, and I know she's going to press it. "What's the matter?" she asks as she places a heavy head on my shoulder. "Nothing… it's just… never mind" I stammer. I don't know what to say, but I can't just ditch her.

"Spit it out, Sarah. What's dorkzilla done this time?" she whispers. I giggle and tilt my head to look at her. "He just wants to hang out" I say. "When today? I thought his folks didn't need you to sit this evening?" "They don't – his mom and dad are gone for a wedding, and Jane's staying the night over at a friend's," I explained.

Erica's eyebrows arch and she gives me a seductive smile as she leans off me. "What?" I ask, skeptically. "I see… you want some _alone_ time with nerd boy…" "What? No, Erica… it's not like–" "All you had to do was ask, Sarah. I understand. You _like _him!" "I-I…" I tried to protest, but I faltered under Erica's all-knowing and skeptical glance. "So you don't mind?" I finally manage to whisper. "Of course not, honey!" She seems more excited about this than _I _am – which she isn't, by the way.

She kisses me on the forehead and helps me to my feet. "Just don't kiss him," she says as she turns and struts away. "Erica! Where are you going?" "For a bite! You know, dinner and a movie?" she threw the last bit over her shoulder, and before I knew, she was gone.

I make it to Ethan's about half an hour later. As I'm standing on the doorstep, I take out my cell to check the time.

7:32

_ding - dong_

Ethan's the only one home, I can hear it. He stumbles around in his room for a second before nearly tumbling down the stairs. I break into a soft chuckle as soon as the door opens. He's so _adorable _when he's nervous. Yay! I have him nervous! grrr *sexy growl!

"Hi…" He squeaks from the doorway. "Hey Ethannn" I drag his name out longer than necessary… and he likes it. He stammers on his words – he's trying to figure out something to say, but… I guess I'm just too much for him! Well spit it out, Ethan.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Casanova?" "U-Uh yea, come in, Sarah."

He backs away as I cross the threshold. His arms snake around my waist and he brings me in for a nice honeymoon hug. "You feeling okay?" i ask as my hands nervously work the grooves in his back. Okay Sarah, don't be mean… he's actually giving me butterflies.

"Y-Yea, sorry" he says, and he nervously backs away from me. I start to giggle as he gives me one of those, _I'm Ethan and I'm nervous and I kinda don't know what to do next, _smiles. "Don't worry about it."

He shuts the front door and I follow him into the living room. "So what do you want to do?" he asks as he hands me the remote to the television. "I dunno, what were you doing before I got here, geeking it up?" I tease. "Hehe, funny." He playfully punches me on the arm. "OW!"

"If you must know, _Sarah_, _I _was upstairs, working on something, very _important_." He emphasizes the last word, sparking my curiosity. "What is it?" I ask, scooting closer to him. My knee brushes against his, and the sudden contact makes him stammer. "I-I'm not telling you" he finally musters up. I can feel myself pout as I lean over and moan, "Why not?"

"It's a secret," he says simply. "Come on _Ethan_, you can tell me anything, you know that" I say as my hand falls into his. "Yea, I know… but I can't, it's a secret!" he protested. I sucked up the disappointment and gave him a puppy dog face – I knew he wasn't going to be able to resist. "Okay… okay" he began. I squeezed his hand and smiled. "It's more of a… surprise, than a secret…" "Great!" I got up and bolted towards the staircase.

"Sarah!" he cried, but I was already in his room – my eyes scurried all over the place, trying to find something that looked as if it didn't belong. Nothing.

"What are you doing?" Ethan panted as he joined me in the doorway. "Where is it?" I demanded as I turned to him. He grinned and shook his head. "No, I'm not telling you." I grabbed his hand and led him further inside.

"_Please!" _I begged as I pulled him over to his bed. We both sat down. "No!" he said, leaning towards my face. My breath catches as I falter under his masculinity. Oh my gosh… when he gets like this it's just too much for me.

"Okay" I whisper. A silence falls between us. Emotions begin to paint themselves across my brain – emotions I've never realized before. Or maybe I have, and they've just been dormant – stuffed away in my closet inside a duffle bag… until now. His hands rub the length of my shoulder and thigh, and the butterflies inside of me break into a frenzy.

"Ethan?" I say softly. He leans a little closer before replying, "Yea?" "C-Can you stop it?" He backs away a little, confused. "Stop what?" **SEDUCING ME! **"Um… I dunno…" I whimper, and right now, I sound like a lonely mistress… in heat. Ethan sits up and starts to laugh. "What's so funny?" I demand. "Sarah, I may be a dork, but… am I… turning you on?" He knows! HE KNOWS!

"Um… what, no!" I argue. His jaw twitches, and I realize that what I said might have come off as a little hurtful. "Oh… my bad. Sorry for bringing it up" he says smally. I take his hand in mine and make to apologize, but then he starts to chuckle. He's such a faker! "What's so funny?" I ask again, snatching my hand away.

"Ohhh nothing, _Sarah_" he says, and he starts to get up. My hand latches onto his wrist and I force him back down. "Hey… watch the _grip,_" he says, and he leans back towards me, tingling away at my personal space. I can't let him win.

"You think you're getting to me," I state as I point a skeptical finger at him. He shrugs it off and he gives me a little nod. "Yea" he admits. SO! I pinch his arm and he retreats, frowning. "OUCH! You're not too good at this," he says in voice his dweebie little mind thinks is sexy…

It is.

"You can't seduce me, Ethan! I'm too smart for any of your geeky lines, or that _thing _you're with your eyebrows right now. S-Stop it!" I say as he continues to flutter them. "You look, retarded!" I finish. Ethan laughs and pushes me playfully. "What makes you think that I _can't_ seduce you, Sarah?" "I already told you, I'm too—" my words fail me as his hand finds its way to my cheek. Slowly, he caresses it, making me forget whatever I was going to say in protest.

"See, I win Sarah" he mocks. Okay Dork, two can play _that _game. "No… I don't think you will, Ethan," I whisper. His hand draws back in confusion. "Huh?" I lean over and place a small kiss on his neck, right behind the ear. "See" I begin as his expression takes a turn for something _crazy_. "I win."

Ethan recovers and puts his hand back on my cheek. "No… I win." His other hand claps to my waist and he squeezes it a little. "You're going to break before I do," he whispers as he kisses me behind _my _ear. Then… he bites it.

_*moan*_

He pulls his face away – his lips a made a _pop _sound as they unlatched from my neck. "Wanna give up now?" he asked me. Jerk. I smiled and shook my head. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing our foreheads together. I smiled as I looked down his face. "She's wet," I confessed softly. He gasped – his breath lingered across my neck. I smiled and slowly brought our lips to a kiss.

I bit his lip, and then pulled away, tugging it in the process. "I always win, Ethan," I whispered as our eyes met. That's when it happened. Something inside of Ethan roared to life, something vicious, and sexy, and determined – an animal. I could see it in his eyes.

"It's going to take more than that for me to give in, Sarah." Ethan pressed our lips together, pushing me backwards on the bed in the process. His hands began to explore underneath my shirt as he deepened the kiss. I could feel his tongue graze my teeth, begging for entry. You can have whatever you want right now Ethan.

He forced me up the bed and closer to the headboard. My hands begged to push him away, to pull him closer, to make him stop, to make him go further… oh my _goodness_…

Ethan's hands met at my waist as he slowly lifted my shirt. He tugged at my jeans and began to kiss, and lick, and suck on the dip in my waistline. I started breathing – something which I hardly ever done now adays – actually, if I didn't know any better, I would say that I was hyperventilating.

"Ethan?" He ignored me. His tongue landed in my bellybutton and crept _all _the way up my stomach. My body quivered. My shirt was bundled at the top of my neck. As his tongue fondled me underneath my bra, I reached up and snatched off my tee. Ethan smiled and began to suck on the exposed parts of my chest. "Ethan?" I moaned again. "Hm?" he hummed.

I could feel the full extent of Ethan in between me down there as he sucked on my neck. "Do – do you think – we should – we should stop?" "Are you giving up, Sarah?" "I-I…I don't think – I don't think – Ethan… _shit!_" I cried. Ethan let out a little groan as he began sucking on my collarbone.

"S-Stop… we have to s – we have to sto- Ethannnn…" My fingers entangled themselves within his messy locks, and I could feel my eyes roll over in their sockets. I. Want. To. Fu – "Baby, you okay?" Ethan breathed. He blurred into focus as my breathing relaxed a little bit. "Yea… yea. W-We have to stop, Ethan." I could barely even speak.

"You give in?" he says, smiling. No, you idiot! "Ethan, I'm not playing anymore…" He looks at me with utter confusion written across his face. "Okay… we can stop, don't get mad at me" he says defensively. "No… I-I can't let what was just about to happen, happen, not like this… not under some stupid game."

Ethan smiles under the realization and gets off his bed. He quickly makes his way to the door and shuts it. Then, he flips the light off. Aside from the sunlight, the room is almost completely out of illumination.

"Sarah" he says as he crawls back on top me. "Yea?" His lips land softly on mine, and a few seconds later, we part. "I'm in love with you," he whispers. His masculinity folds under the sincerity of his statement. Even in the near darkness, I can see him blush, and he looks away from me.

"Hey" I say softly, and he looks back down at me. "I love you too." I can see the anxiety wash away from his face as I speak, and a second later, we're kissing again, but this time, it means a whole bunch more.

Ethan rises to take his shirt off. He's skinny, _really _skinny, but… it's perfect. His shirt falls to the side, and my eyes fall to his waist. _Pants too, _says my brain, and just as if he's a mind reader he slips his pants off, one leg at a time.

His hands find his blanket and he pulls it on top of us. His lips deliver butterfly kisses to my stomach, and I don't think my little body can handle too much more of it. He unfastens my jeans with his teeth and nearly tears them off of me.

His lips form a little _o_ and he starts to kiss in between my thighs. My hands dig into his hair as I slowly guide his face towards her. The second they touch, my phone rings. I shove my hands into my skewed jeans and remove my cell. Erica.

"Hiiii" I breathe into the phone, but Ethan doesn't stop. "Sarah?" says Erica. "Y-Yea." "Are you okay? Are you at the dork's?" "What? Yes! I am… look Erica, I r-really can't talk… really can't talk right now!" "Is everything okay?" she persists. SHIIIIIT! "Yea… I'm fine, E-Erica." All the while I'm having this futile conversation with Erica, Ethan is still down there, making a mess at my entrance. "What are you doing?" Erica demands. And now my undies are to the side… and his tongue enters me.

"I'LL CALL. YOU. LATER!"

* * *

><p><strong>So wat do u think? i have other one-shot ideas, should i jus add them here? shall i continue this one?<strong>


	2. Round Two, Dork

**Hey... an apology is called for. Life has been kinda bumpy lately, but, I should have wrote this a long time ago. Well... here she is. **

Round Two, Dork

* * *

><p><span>Sarah's POV<span>

_~*An Hour Later*~_

Ethan's lips alienated from my neck with a loud, _pop. _His breath drew heavy – before leaning back down and biting my lip, he wiped aside the sweaty passion building on his forehead with the back of his hand, causing me to want it _that _much more. We didn't go all the way – I don't think we were ever headed in that direction… but this sexual rollercoaster was nothing to sleep on, and it sent her down there into a sensual frenzy.

"Sarah…" he said softly as we separated. He looked down at me – his forehead was damp, most likely not from what he _did_ to me_…_ but from all of the effort he put into me. "Yea" I whispered back. "How are you?" Ethan rested his head on my belly… ever so gently – my mind lingered on our intimacy.

"Good" I replied softly. He smiled and kissed me on the navel again. "What time do you have to be home?" he asks. "I'm not sure, maybe I can stay another hour?" "Yea, of course." Ethan grabbed my jeans and slid them on my legs, one foot, and then the other. "I'm a big girl, I can dress myself," I teased. "O-Oh okay, sorry…" Ethan's expression saddened and he let go of my jeans. Welcome back _normal_ Ethan.

"I was just _kidding!_" I cried. He chuckled and grabbed me by the waist. Ethan leaned in and kissed me several times on the dip in my waistline. _"So…" _he began. I know that tone. "What?" I asked skeptically. "So I won, right?" he asks, and his tongue begins to climb my body, slowly making his way to my lips. "Um…" I hum. "Yea" he whispers. He closes his eyes and leans in closer.

"_OW!" _Ethan retreated, massaging his forehead. "Not so fast, lover boy." "Why did you _thump _me?" he cried. "Like I said, _Ethan_, I _don't_ lose." "Liar, can you honestly say that I didn't turn you on?" I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "You can't say that I didn't seduce you, at all!" he added. I grabbed Ethan's arms and spun him down towards the bed, and then I straddled him. I leaned in, biting his lip as I gave him a small peck. My hands rummaged underneath the pillow until I found my tee.

"Bye Ethan…" I whispered. Ethan won… he did – the nerd actually pulled it off, W.T.F. right? Yea, I thought so too, and I had to get out of there before I compromised my integrity – there was no way I was going to lose to dorkzilla, and leaving him alone and horny is the perfect way to put me back on top.

"I thought you were staying for another hour!" he protested as I forced on my shirt and shoes. "Yea, but… I forgot, got to get home" I lied, pouting at him. I let the puppy face set in, and once it seemed to have achieved the desired effect, I turned to leave. "Later Etha—" His hand wrapped around my wrist, and I froze. "Have to go…" I wined as I turned and looked down at him. He looked sad, and hurt – obviously disappointed in my leaving. Ion think I can keep this up.

"We can hang tomorrow," I whispered. He nodded and smiled. I know that smirk. Ethan jerked my wrist, pulling me on top of him. He leaned backwards with a hand behind my neck, forcing a kiss. I felt his hands dig into the front of my jeans as he squeezed my butt with the other.

_*mmhemm!*_

Oh. My. Goodness. How did I let that moan _escape!_ OMG Die Sarah :(

"_Mmm…mhmm… gotta gooo" _I cried into his mouth. I pulled away, supernatural strength or not, the vulgar of the lip lock was just _too_ much for me. "Bye Sarah…" he teased, sitting up. I pushed him back down on the bed and stormed out of his room.

"You're lying, Sarah" Erica groaned as we walked home from the movie theater the following day. It was about… ten at night? "You and that _thing _did more than just goof around." I let out a breath of frustration and took her closest hand in mine. "I'm _not _lying, Erica…" I lied. She rolled her eyes and dedicated her attention to biting the nails on her free hand, ignoring me.

"Whatever."

"Okay… fine, but… okay yea so we did do a little _more _than just, _hang out_… but… okay? So what if we did?" "OMG Sarah, you're so gross for _whatever _it was that you did… but I want to know. Tell me everything" she beamed, suddenly interested.

"And this… coming from the girl who nearly _choked _at the thought of me and Ethan actually, kissi—" "Okay… you're right. maybe not here, but when we get back to your place, I want to know it all! Just give me some time to… prepare myself... for the barf."

I rolled my eyes. "Besides Erica, why can't two friends just hang around at home alone in the first place? I mean, okay… like… even if we _did_ do something in the neighborhood of kissing, what's so bad about it? Ethan's nice, right?"

"I guess… if you're in to the dork_tastic_, skinny-armed, whiny chicken-legged type." "Ugh!" I sighed, snatching my hand away.

"Well look at _you _getting all defensive… I'm sorry if I offended you or your nerd, but the thought of you two… canoodling about everywhere makes me want to throw up my lunch…" I raise my eyebrows and glare at her. "_Okay, _I can't actually throw up a human body, big deal… point is, you and Ethan were being _grown _last night, and don't lie. I heard all of the _breathing _and the _moaning _and I could practically see your eyes rolling, in your head, over the phone!"

I opened my mouth to reply but the exactness of her accusation caught me off guard – she was so dead on, that it kind of scared me – so I merely looked at her, mouthing, "I-I… um… er… I-" while she smirked in sweet victory. "Fine! Mrs. _Know-it-all! _We did canoodle! If anything, we _super _canoodled—" At that she gives me a silent but terribly sarcastic, _"Ohhhhh" _– "And it was awesome, Erica!"

"I _knew _it! I _knew _it! _I KNEW IT!_" she sings, wiggling her skinny but equally annoying finger at me. "You have the hots for Ethan _Star Trek Underwear _Morgan, and last night, you. two. got. _NASTY!_"

I scrunch up my face in defeat and sigh, "yeaa…"

"Well, it's about time, Sarah. Jeez… you two were bound to hook up one day, I mean, really, you can cut a knife with all of the sexual tension between you two." "We do not have _sexual tension!_" I argue. Erica rolls her eyes again and looks away. "Yea, whatever. But anyway! What I want to know was, how did he do it?"

I wait until she looks at me again before replying. "What do you mean?" "You know, how did he pull it off? What did he do to… _spark _up the evening?" _"Ethan _didn't do anything – _I _was the one who kissed him. I did all of the work. If it wasn't for me, we would have been playing Battleship or something…" Erica could always see right through me like a pair of cheap aviators.

"You're such a _liar_, Sarah. You could never sexually intrigue a guy better than he could you, it's not in your _Sarah _system. I don't know how he does it, but geekthan has you _wrapped _around his puny little finger – and I know, wanna know how I know? Cause I know. Whenever he's around, you get nervous, and shy, and fidgety, and whenever he gives you one of those goofy little smiles, you just melt. a. way!"

"I. Do. Not. Erica" I protest through gritted teeth. We sound like two little ten-year-olds, but the unfortunate truth is, she's right… Where's the wooden stake? :(

"Yes you do… why hide it? We all know the truth. Even Ethan does – that's why he put it on you last night, and _that's_ why you couldn't talk on the phone… you were too busy getting the d—" "Okay! You think you're _so _smart, watch this!"

I dig into my pocket and pull out my cell. Erica's at my shoulder the instant I do so, watching me jitter over the touch screen.

_hey daddy, round two. your bed, midnight._

I send the message and pry my phone back into my pocket – these jeans are _soooo _tight… not helping the cause!

"What are you doing?" Erica asks, laughing – the curiosity brilliantly evident. "I'm going to prove to you, _and_ Ethan, that I CAN seduce a BOY! And that _HE, _has nothing. on. ME!"

"Woa… there big girl. You better stop before you turn, me on" she says, wiggling that same stupid finger at herself. "Yea, so what, you bet I can't do that _too? _Only if Erica, only if…"

"As. If" she says flatly.

I grab Erica around the collar and point a stern finger at her. "If I liked girls, I could have you _naked_, in _my room_, waiting on _me_, to come put _this_ (I display myself to her with my free hand), on YOU!" She makes paw with her hand and growls at me.

"You're so retarded!" I yelled over my shoulder as I sprint home – I hear her break into a fit of laughter – but whatever, on to _other _things. Tonight, it's show time, and I have to get ready.

At home, I transform – I find the _thinnest and skimpiest_ all-black floral lace panty and bra set I own and force it on after a quick shower. Afterwards, I slip on an all-black spaghetti cocktail dress that stops beneath the collarbone and just above mid-thigh. I topped that off with all black heels and I'm out of the door – making sure that my folks get absolutely NO glimpse of me.

I'm at Ethan's in no time – right at the stroke of midnight. I. ALWAYS. Win.

I shoot him a text telling him to come open the door – he's down in a flash, staring at me from across the threshold as if I were one of his wet dream fantasies come true. "H-Hi Sarah. I-I-I…" "Let me in!" I bark.

"Y-Yea!" he stammers. I slip inside and close the door behind me. "Wow Sarah, you look… _amazing_." "Huh, what? Oh this! It's nothing, thanks." Ethan ruffled his hair and dug his hands inside of his sweats. Sweats, how sexy.

"Your message… I-I" he began. "You didn't like it?" I groaned, kind of hurt, and a little confused. I guess I really_ wasn't_ too good with this, after all. "No! I-I didn't say that, I just… didn't know you liked me, in that way." What? "What? We had this discussion before, remember? I Love you, you love me, we make out, you gobble up my lady parts…" I trail off, eyeing him suspiciously yet, seductively.

He gave a soft and shy chuckle of embarrassment. "Are your parents asleep?" I ask, taking his hands. He nods. "Jane?" He nods again – I can see the lump form in his throat as I slowly guide us towards the staircase – he struggles to swallow it.

"So… I was thin-_king_… we could… go back upstairs? For a little… rematch?" I say as I melt away in his arms within an embrace. "Sure, t-that sounds fun, Sar—" I kissed Ethan full on the mouth, forcing him against the wall of the staircase. It takes a sec, but he crosses that borderline in our friendship, and his hands find their way around and under my waist, cuffing me.

"You… like… my butt, huh?" I whisper on his lips. "Em hmm…" he hums, squeezing it.

Ethan and I rummage up the staircase – bumping into either wall and stumbling on each step in the process - it's amazing how we failed to stir his family.

"Lock the door!" I gasp as I pry my lips from his neck and wobble towards the bed. Ethan nearly slams the door as he makes to twist the lock pin. He crosses the room and approaches me. I grab him by the waist and force him onto the bed. "Sarah…" he breathes as I turn around. I bend over and step out of my heels.

"Wow… that's… that's… that's just—" "It looks good?" I ask, standing up. I turned to him. "Y-Yea… yes it does." Come see how it feels," I suggest eagerly as I push him down and straddle him. I smile seductively, "It's warm… and wet… and tight…" Ethan chokes on his tongue and breaks into a coughing frenzy.

"You okay?" I ask as he settles down. "Y-Yea I'm fine, allergies, you know…" I laugh for second before leaning over to kiss him. My lips teases his jaw, which is really sensitive, and they swim their way around his cheeks until they dip onto his neck, where I bite – not… the _vampire_ bite, though… promise.

Ethan's hands grip onto my butt again, and they're curious, for they're sliding all around, exploring the fabric of my underwear.

"Why don't you just ask me to pull off the dress?" I ask, pulling away. Ethan gives me the quick look over before whispering, "Can you take off the dress?" "Um what? Can't hear you…" I say as my lips fall back onto his. _"-ake off da dwess." _His voice lingers in my mouth as I sing, _"Hmmmm?"_ into his. _"-ake off the dwess…" _he asks again. _"wut ooo say?" moan_

Ethan spanks me and pulls my hair before screaming, "TAKE OFF THE DAMN DRESS!"

_*mmhemm!*_ I whimper. At this his hips ground into mine. I rose up a little as his hands slid aside the straps of my dress. He took both of my hands in one of his and held them above us, snaking the dress off my little frame with the other.

He tossed it aside. "_Smoooth" _I admitted. He smiles and reaches for my ear, but I slap it away. The confusion was almost instant, but I didn't give him the chance to inquire. I reach down and rip apart his tee… his eyes widens in shock and his mouth twitches – I think he liked that shirt…

Oh well.

I wrap my tongue around the brim of his ear and give it a little suck. I trace the inner edge of it with the tip of my tongue, causing him to wince underneath me. VICTORY!

"_Etthannn"_ I moan into his ear as I apply pressure to his lap. I can feel his stiffness, and its sending my womanhood into hysteria. I climb down his body – she grazes it, and then my hand grazes it, and now my face graces it – my hands curl around the brim of his pajamas.

_brringg brringg brringg!_

"What was that!" I bark. He sits up and looks over at his desktop. "It's Benny…" he groans as he shifts his weight. "Don't. You. Dare." My eyes pierce his efforts like daggers as he settles back down on the bed.

_brringg brringg brringg!_

I slowly pull down Ethan's pajamas. "Dinosaur… _boxers?_" I breathe. He shrugs his shoulders and smiles shly. I can only laugh. His pajamas are to the side a moment later and I'm back on top of him.

_brringg brringg brringg!_

That thing is really _killing _my mood.

_brringg brringg brringg!_

"Benny!" Ethan cries aloud.

_brringg brringg brringg!_

"I have to answer it," Ethan says smally. I scoff. How could he _possibly _want to answer that _moron _right now?

"Just ignore it!" I say fiercely. "I can't!" he struggles underneath me, but I don't budge. "Yes, you can!"

_brringg brringg brringg!_

"It's just going to keep ringing." "UGH!" I cried.

I roll off Ethan and watch as he scurries over to his computer and pulls the power cord. His butt actually looks kind of cute in those awkward prehistoric boxers.

"Okay, he won't bother us, anymore" Ethan breathes as he falls on top of me. I can feel his length extend up my thigh, dismissing the belief that she couldn't get any damper than she had last night.

Ethan picks up where _I_ left off – his face settles in between me, causing me to shake, and shiver, and moan, and whimper, and grip the blankets.

_brringg brringg brringg!_

Our heads pop up and we stare at each other. "Your. Phone" he says bitterly. I look over at his nightstand and see that my phone is indeed ringing. I lurch an arm towards it and take a glimpse of the screen. Erica.

The second I put the phone to my ear, I bark, "I Don't Even. Have. To Say It!" "Not the time?" Erica asks sweetly from the other end. Ethan's head drops. _"Ooooo!…nooooo!… Ericaaa uh uhhhh!..." _ I moan as Ethan gets back to work. "SARAH, GROSS!" Erica screams, and she hangs up the phone. My eyes close as I snatch out the battery from my cell and toss them both cleanly across the room.

This is the most _intense _thing I've ever done… it felt so _gooood!_"

_brringg brringg brringg!_

"ARGH!" Ethan roars as his hand slams down on his own ringing cell phone. I look at him proudly – good job my boy – and I smile. He leans down to kiss me. He pulls away and grabs my hand, slowly guiding it to the top of his messy head, and now he's staring at me – trying to see if we are on the same page… and we are. I lick my lips and cuff a hand full of his locks before whispering, _"Continue."_

* * *

><p>So, whatcha think?<p> 


	3. Part III:EruptionTheatrical Edition

**DISCLAIMER :**_ JLevi Is Of No Affilliation With **- **_

~ _**My Babysitter's a Vampire **_~_** **Télétoon**  
><strong>_

_~ **Disney Channel **_~ **_Fresh TV_**

*** _This is simply imagination :D_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Eruption<em>

_~*A Day Later*~_

*** 2 days ago ***

"I don't think that I can keep this up, Erica…"

"Stop being a baby, it's just S.E.X!"

I made it a priority to stop by Erica's the following day – she and I were sitting with our legs beneath us on her bed – she insisted I fill her in on my evening with Ethan, _contrary to belief_, all the while I endured some kind of schizophrenic mental breakdown.

"If he and I keep this up, it's going to happen, and it _can't _happen…" I argued. "And why can't it, Sarah?" I wanted to go there with Ethan, I really did, but… like it usually does, my mind won the battle with my emotions, and it left me in a state where all I could do is worry about the consequences.

"I don't think I can control it too much longer," I said. "Come again?" "The urge. I'm always fighting the urge when I'm with him. I'm always fighting the urge, Erica!" "Okay… I get it. Well… I kind of get it" she replied.

"I mean, I get them too, but you have so much self-control. What's the problem now?" "I don't know! Everything was fine a couple of days ago; he and I did our thing, and it was so _good _that I could ignore my temptation… but now, if we do… _that_, I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

"Yes you will, Sarah. You will never hurt Ethan intentionally." "But he tastes so _good, _Erica!" "Um… gross Sarah. TMI." I appreciated Erica – she had genuine faith in me… but Ethan's a special case. IF she had a turn at him, which she _never _will, then she'd understand.

* Thursday * 9:48 PM – Shower

Ethan. Imagine this. You're in a place in which there's steam, and the heat rises to the forefront of your nose – exfoliating the tip. Simply put, it's like this – _touch me – _is sung to you by a whisper in the wind. You're at that borderline in which you're standing on both sides – you like… LOVE your predicament. But it kills you on the inside. It satisfies deeply the root of your temptation – squeezing your will as the serpent does his foolish victim – hard not crack, right? – and still… it's squeezing your will – testing you to see if you're ready to let go of your blessings.

The water pours on my head – and it's a refreshing feeling. One of those special showers that's just hard to come by – even now – especially now… In the mirror, I'm standing, looking at myself – My hair's tied up my favorite way for showers – a high ponytail, much hangtime… so that my hair doesn't stick to my back – ugh! One of the dirtiest feelings ever.

Wait… did I say… that… I was looking at myself? I glance at the mirror in shock, but no reflection. I get that eerie feeling. It seems as if something is in the air… seriously, something is totally creeping me the _(don't like swears)_ out.

** The Faucet From The Shower Drips.  
><strong>My eyes dart towards my shower stall. I've been out of that thing for at least fifteen minutes – it should have stopped draining by now.

The anxiety it too much for me to handle. I grab my bathrobe, and as I quickly _(ballerina classes) _tiptoe out of my bathroom, I reach and snag my cell from the bathroom counter. I tap it on.

* * *

><p>9:15 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I<p>

**From: ETHAN :)**

**hey baby**

* * *

><p>My insides settle and explode with butterflies as I read the message. I hadn't notice before – maybe because of the thrill of the moment – iono… but, Ethan's sexy side is <em>very <em>intoxicating. I'm really feeling him.

* * *

><p>9:15 4GLTE ||I<p>

**Me**

**hey ethan. wyd?**

** REPLY**

* * *

><p>I send the text off to my love and flop back down on my king size. I sink into those marshmallows and clouds of cotton candy I've told you guys about countless of times – and I force my mind to breathe.<p>

* Friday * 12:17 PM – Whitechapel High School Food Cafeteria

**Benny's POV**

_~*The Following Day*~_

I'm telling you Erica, something is going on with Ethan. He's changing." Erica blinked at me with immediate understanding. "Really? What do you mean?" "I-It's strange, you know? He's acting like, like a…" "Like a stud..?" Erica finished for me. "Yeah…" I replied, a tad concerned – honestly – a tad jealous. _She doesn't want Ethan…She doesn't want Ethan… _I have to repeat in my head before my foolish insecurities take me over.

"I know right… And Sarah's right along with him. She's soaking up every bit of it."

I've been feeling a strange presence over the last few days. It seems as if, everywhere I go, every corner I turn, I just can't stop thinking of Ethan and Erica. I mean… I've hyped Ethan up all of this time only to regret it once he actually put himself out there. I can't help but worry about Erica falling for Ethan because of the way he's acting.

My vision blurs as Erica comes to focus – she's obviously upset that I forfeited my attention from her. "I'm sorrry…" I plea. But she's not having that. "Whatever Benny." I swallow the hard lump in my throat for the meantime and direct my attention towards something besides Erica and Ethan – EPIC fail.

**Erica's POV**

Stupid ass Benny. Why can't you get it right. "Ugh! Whatever. Sarah's obviously found what's she's been looking for _so long…_ whatever. It's like she's rubbing it in my face.

* * *

><p><strong>ERICA's Phone Vibrates<strong>

Oh look, Sarah… surprise.

12:201UNREAD 3G/CDMA lll

**Sarah **_bestie_

**Oh No…**

* * *

><p>* Friday * 11:54 AM – Whitechapel High School Janitor's Closet<p>

**Sarah's POV**

_~*26 Minutes Earlier*~_

"Ethan! **what** are you doing!"  
>"Nothing, playing with my kitty!"<br>**Sarah Grins In A Sneaky Way**

"No! Somebody going's to hear us!" "You're the only one screaming baby quit playing with me." "NO Ethan Morgan! Ethan frowns at me for a sec, so I think I got him – 'til…

**Ethan Growls and Plunges On Sarah.**

"_Grrrowe" _and he's on top of me. My hands feverishly fights with his – frantically trying to prevent him from getting me – even though I sensationally want him to. Uh Oh…

EVERYTHING DIMS BLANK (WHITE)

My hands and knees plant firmly on the glass floor of nothing. I open my eyes to see never ending blankness. _darkness_. The feeling gives me goose bumps – It relates to walking around your house at night, when _all _of the lights are turned off. There's no moonlight, for the curtains. And there's no sunlight, for its night time. leaving you completely blind and defenseless. I can't do anything – I can't see anything – all I can manage to do is listen – listen to the voices – the voices of nothing. I slam my eyes shut, and in a flash, I see two things. The first – is of me. I'm standing next this figure – a man. It's Ethan. We're standing in meek darkness – the only things illuminated**.**

**A Faucet Drips.**

Everything changes! I hear the sound of my shower dripping water and I'm standing in my bathroom. Ethan's gone – the only thing seemingly existing are the voices I hear in my head, and my reflection in my bathroom mirror.

It is dead silent.

I grab my bathrobe and slip it on before cautiously approaching the mirror. There I am. I haven't seen this part of myself, my reflection, in such a _long time. _I miss the look. I can't believe it – the more I stare, the more I am fascinated by my own image – so fascinated that I'm reaching for my hairbrush and stroking my locks vigorously a mere few seconds later – just to see my reflected hair care in the mirror.

_Don't you miss me? _Reflected Sarah says… and with a gasp that nearly imploded my heart from the inside out, I dropped my hairbrush.

_Don't fear me… _Reflected Sarah hisses.I tempted to speak back – but I decide against it.

**AHHHHHHHH! – a heart clenching scream.**

Reflected Sarah vomits blood at me – shattering my bathroom mirror. I stumble backwards as reflected Sarah emerges from the shower. I squeal the sound of a scared chiwawa and slide backwards across the floor. It is now that I realize that I don't feel like a vampire. I glance up to see Reflected Sarah approaching me seductively.

It dawns.

My alter ego manifested into this demon that troubles me– haunts me – and preys on Ethan. Alter ego Sarah stands before me, and with my vampire traits pulling an incognito, an attempted escape is entirely futile.

"What do you want?" I ask her. She smiles menacingly at me before opening her mouth agate to speak – blood drips from the corners of her twisted smile - blood with the look and smell of aged death.

"Ethan" she says blankly… and I start to hyperventilate.

Ethan's still lying on top of me – I open my eyes to see the dusty interior of the janitor's closet. Ethan's staring at me with those vibrant, brown eyes. I'm immediately consumed with his passion, his love, his care… his spirit.

"Is everything okay?" he asks, as caring as ever – as always. "Yeah… I-I'm fine" I lie. He doesn't believe me – but its okay, at least now for now Sarah, you're in a better place.

* Friday * 7:54 PM – Sarah's Bedroom

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

12:20 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I

**To: Erica [BESTIE]**

**Oh No…**

* * *

><p>12:26 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I<p>

**From: Erica [BESTIE]**

**what's the matter Sarah**

* * *

><p>12:271UNREAD 4GLTE ||I<p>

**To: Erica [BESTIE]**

**something totally fuckin scary**

* * *

><p>12:32 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I<p>

**From: Erica [BESTIE]**

**WHAT!?**

* * *

><p>12:34 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I<p>

**To: Erica [BESTIE]**

**my alter ego came to me.**

* * *

><p>12:34 4GLTE ||I<p>

**To: Erica [BESTIE]**

**she wants Ethan**

* * *

><p>12:37 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||l<p>

**From: Erica [BESTIE]**

**then give him to her…**

* * *

><p>This world is so fast paced - nothing's ever set in stone.<p>

Greatness is everlasting, but forever changing.

It takes that open mind to keep up,

and not get left

behind

- JLevi


	4. Sensation

_**Sensation**_

* * *

><p><em>~*A Week Later*~<em>

*** Saturday * 12:20 AM – Morgan Family Residence**

**the aroma – the air within ethan's confinement – sung with intoxicating fantasy**

**Adorn – Miguel**

**the song plays from the tip of Ethan's brain – birthing to the air an everlasting – loyal –and passionate affection – Sarah. **

– **a visionary he is – for – his subconscious has him intoxicated by her flowering bliss.**

***Palm leaves shake as her innocence consumes him***

– **torn between the kindness of its host, and the temptation of her lover –**

* * *

><p>12:11 2UNREAD 4GLTE ||I<p>

**To: Sarah [my baby]**

**you sure..?**

* * *

><p>12:12 2UNREAD 4GLTE ||I<p>

**From: Sarah [my baby]**

**i am**

* * *

><p>12:14 2UNREAD 4GLTE ||I<p>

**From: Sarah [my baby]**

**You're the one for me**

* * *

><p>12:17 2UNREAD 4GLTE ||I<p>

**From: Sarah [my baby]**

**I love you**

* * *

><p>12:18 2UNREAD 4GLTE ||I<p>

**From: Sarah [my baby]**

**im yours**

* * *

><p>Man… this go round… I swear…<p>

– I'm putting it down –  
>putting it down – putting it down<br>put it down – put it down

Sarah's chewing my collar – My fingers dig and pull her hair at every temping move she makes. Like…

two – wild – wolves

Im tearing her ass up and I really have no concern about it. Pshh… figures. I haven't cared about much lately anyway. Sarah tests me – she does – my temptress . All week she's been making me want it. ALL week, and if don't get a taste, I'll be shamed that I let it all got waste.

_f that_

It's bad enough I had her – _sitting right next to me – _texting me this _bomb_ ish…

_**Now or Later**_

_**~ under the heated passion of a million suns, Sarah's alter ego makes her presence ~**_

I wasn't too sure at first, but after seeing how much she wanted it… it was inevitable.

inevitable

Her black leather jacket was the first to go.

Right along with her:

-red spaghetti strap top

-her floral lace bra

–––– the matching undies

-red pumps

+ a band for her hair

Sarah and I imploded on contact  
>the second it was in<br>the second he emerged

I'm Infatuated.  
>Intoxicated.<br>taken over by an identity with the stellar capabilities to rock grooves into Sarah – elate this women to the upper panicle of erotic lust and Sensation.

We create a rhythm – two fish swimming downstream – constantly intertwining – exploding from the pleasures of this integrated sensation.

no honey's sweater – no one can beat her

Our spirits entangle with the flow of a song – banging – and pounding along with the bass of the chorus.

Taking a break – is like rehab to a fiend – both need it – neither wants it

_f it_

Our bodies are so open to the point that simple touches satisfy our inner desires – sensually bringing all of them to the forefront. What a girl.

The sheets on my bed rip, and the headboard seems off track – but what do we care? She's a vampire.

_watch out now_

What's that tune? In the back of my mind I imagine a smooth walk through a _drenching _tunnel. At the end of it… Sarah.  
>Any more of this and I guarantee I'm going to declare myself a pro – no lie.<p>

'_don't hesitate…' breathe's sarah._

'_that's what it's made for…' ensures sarah_

'_yes ethan…' groans sarah _

'_you know what you're doing…' she trusts me with it now._

_Game rules _– _no cap no cut _– _ but even superman couldn't turn her love down_

Sarah falters under my lashing  
><em>she hasn't made a sound… merely noises.<em>

Her _prof_ound climax shook the sheer foundation beneath us – leaving her in a state in which all she could do was curl up

~ and that she did ~ for as she did so, I stroked her hair and promised that only she can get what I have ~

and she clenched to my side, promising to only – for as long as she _lives_ –  
><em>to only submit herself<br>to me_

* * *

><p>Next: The Crucifixion of Sarah - <em>Horror Addition<em>


	5. Sarah's Crucifixion: Horror Edition

_First off, i wouldn't be able to write at all without the grace of God_

_Thank You._

_Second, my writings would all prove bland and boring, if not for my fiance, Shkendra._

_I love_

_Lastly, I love and appreciate all of my readers. There's more to come._

* * *

><p><strong>SARAH'S CRUCIFIXION: HORROR EDITION<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>* ?day *00:00 AM:PM<strong>

_it's your Fault…_

_Sarah…_

_you released me…_

_you gave me what I _wanted…

**With every passing Screech…**

**a crow dawns**

_**Hwarkk – Hwarkk – Hwarkk**_

**From the farthest legions of the graveyard – demons dwell in their… **_**security...**_

Through the meek darkness of the night, I search the horizon for any signs of familiarity… but all I can make out are tombstones. I treaded my ground with supernatural caution – for one man said, _'that even the immortal shall be triumphed.' _I close my eyes and look to God – thanking him for being the only exception to this rule.

With every stride – my footsteps cry – disturbing the satanic harmony of the graveyard – drawing its evil attention on me. Tombstones occupy duo sides of the sidewalk – their eerie presence merely testing my beliefs – fueling my haunting – ensuring, most definitely, that the walk to the crucifix – that I can now make out in the distance – is more horrifying to my being than I could have imagined previously.

On that crucifix – I can see it vividly now – black smoke radiates off a vermin-rotten plank of wood that used to serve as a cross. A body hangs loosely from the structure – I can't make out an identity – but I am certain on its constraints. The arms are nailed at the forearm to the structure, and around the neck of the sacrificed body – the small, twisted roots of a rose vine ties its throat to the cross the way the white ones do an unopened loaf of bread.

My footsteps hasten in the wake of the reoccurring crows – anywhere but here – my heart desires, and I close my eyes again, hoping for my wish to come true. _'let your will be done' _I pray – and I'm off again. I reach the bottom of the hillside at which the crucifix stands – the tombstones are gone – in their place – the scattered bloodstains of the tortured.

At the top of the hill awaits the crucifix and the identity of its occupant – waiting to be uncovered. I bring myself to act on my faith… and climb…

I reach the top, but my will proves too weak to allow me look at the cross. It and I are positioned on a cliffside – beneath us – a mountain of dagger-like rocks await as my faith if I shall ever fall. Again… I feel so no like a vampire.

_**Hwarkk – Hwarkk – Hwark**_

_it's your Fault…_

_Sarah…_

_you released me…_

_you gave me what I _wanted…

I'm consumed by a rush – my ears splinter from what sounds like the constant ringing of cowbells and a snowstorm. On my back, there's this sensation – a sensational leach whose roots snag on my being as they rake through my flesh. A Vermon! Leeching on my soul… destroying me as it tries to break free.

_erie silence_

I drop to my knees, envisioning alter ego standing before me in the foreground. She's standing – glaring at me – without any ground beneath her. "WHY!" I scream out to her. She answers in reply –

_It's your fault_

_Sarah…_

_you released me…_

_you gave me what I _wanted…

Yet… her lips do not move. Her mouth – ever so retched and vile – remains still – it neither clenches or quivers. The sight of her face is repulsive – I detest the image. It is a putrid sight… its like…sewing close an open wound with a rusty needle.

'_How are you speaking to me!' _I bark at her. Simply ignoring me, as if what I asked was a ridiculous question, alter ego merely stands there.

I've had enough of this. It's one thing for her to drag me through this hell, but to mock me and intimidate my faith, I wasn't going to stand for it.

"You don't know anything about me." The words hiss out from the depths of my lips like venom. Alter Ego's face tenses – her eyes glazed over a dark marble tint, and her nostrils flare at the tip.

'Look, whatever lies the devil tells you to make you believe I'm intimidated by any of this, forget them, okay… – you're nothing to me.'

A dramatic pause fell amongst the two of us. Alter Ego stool firm as if she was analyzing me – contemplating my every move – plotting…

**_'she will not harm you'_**

**_'she will lie'_**

"_Why – do you speak in such foolish ways, Sarah" says alter ego._ "Tell me something…" I start. "What do you want from me. I had sex with Ethan. You got what you wanted from me. Why are you still a bother?"

`_Foolish girl… he has never been any of my concern… he could die… I don't care… Neither does your God.'_

"LIES!" I shout.

`_Lies? You are the liar… Sarah. You proclaim many foolish things… to me.` _

"I hope the place in which you dwell is as rotten and detestable as you," I declare in disgust, but Alter Ego is not amused. Alter Ego holds strong to her deceit.

`It is, Sarah... i dwell in many places_..._ but the evilest, most foul place i've ever dwelled in, is _you._'

"I don't care! Devil. I don't care what story you have to tell me. I am protected. I do not fear you…"

*flash*

**~ AND EVERY THING WAS GONE ~**

I see a child. He's standing within the confines of a garden. He's dressed up, all sharp and handsome, and his hair is fixed into one of those Little Rascals hairdos.

'_come here little boy'_

A man emerges from the rear of the house and kneels down in front of the boy. _'I've got this little game I want to tell you about…_ _you interested?'_ The little boy nodded his head vigorously. The mysterious man reached inside of his pocket and removed from it an idol. He handed it to the little boy and gave him specific instructions to not let anyone see it, and to say a prayer over that idol every night.

_**Hwarkk – Hwarkk – Hwark**_

_it's your Fault…_

_Sarah…_

_you released me…_

_you gave me what I _wanted…

The little boy took the idol home that night and polished it. He sang to it, and praised it, and thanked the man he never knew for giving it to him. The following morning, the little boys family gathered in the dining room for their morning gathering, and the little boy was not preasant.

They searched the entire house – the entire neighborhood even, but no one could turn up the boy. Citizens and authorities had little success with the boy's disappearance, leaving the family in a state of grieving.

On the corner of the very street in which the child used to frolic in his own yard, a mysterious man is spotted_. `What's your name, mister?' _a young boy says to him. The man smiles thoughtfully at the little boy before kneeling over to speak to him. "No, what's _your _name, little boy?" _"Jesse…"_ the kid replies. "Hi Jesse!" says the mysterious man, and I can hear the betrayal in his voice.

– _**hwarkk – **_

– _**Hwarkk –**_

– _**hwarkkkkk –**_

* the sound of clicking heels against concrete adorn – and a women emerges *

Alter Ego

"Honey… what are you doing out here?" she asks the man. He looks up, and reveals the charming face – of my beloved Ethan.

**Benny's POV**

*** Elsewhere ***

* * *

><p>4:321UNREAD 3GCDMA lll

**From: Erica**

**I'll think about it.**

* * *

><p>4:341UNREAD 3GCDMA lll

**To: Erica**

**really?**

* * *

><p>4:381UNREAD 3GCDMA lll

**From: Erica**

**its **_**our**_** little secret. **

**Sshhh**

* * *

><p>4:321UNREAD 3GCDMA lll

**To: Erica**

**k**

* * *

><p><strong>* ?day *00:00 AM:PM<strong>

_it's your Fault…_

_Sarah…_

_you released me…_

_you gave me what I _wanted…

"I'm.. done with THIS!" I scream at Alter Ego.

_'you have no idea... the road you're taking... does not end well for you... Head my warning. I want to help you. the crowned prince will rise to power... _

_''through you, and you only may thy prince... assume his kingdom'_

Slowly, Alter Ego took a jagged step in my direction. Her pace was slow and precise - she did not stop until her gaze was literally inches away from mine.

Her eyes turned a shade that mirrored my very own.

Alter Ego stares at me seductively, and breathes... _'head my warning...'_

_**"Fuck You. From**  
><em>

_**Sarah"**_


	6. Sarah's Crucifixion: Pt2

**Sarah's Crucifixion Pt. 2**

* * *

><p><strong>* ?day *00:00 AM<strong>

_it's your Fault…_

_Sarah…_

_you released me…_

_you gave me what I _**wanted**…

**Whenever Its About to Happen…**

**I Hear Those Words**

_**Hwarkk – Hwarkk – Hwarkk**_

**At times like these, I sometimes can't maintain my balance… walking proves hopeless, for I can't take more than three steps without stumbling. At times like these, she shows me signs – I take them as warnings. You see, whenever I hear these… **_**signs… **_**she always finds a way… she always knows where to find me. "Lord, please rid me of this burden… set me free."**

_**Hwarkk – Hwarkk – Hwarkk**_

Stupid crucifixion. "I thought I left you in that graveyard!" I spit out in disgust. Alter Ego smiles at me from the end of the hallway. "HEED my warning, Sarah Knight… why do you continue to ignore my warnings?"

"You are a liar… I choose _not _to entertain the things you say to me." "FOOLISH!" cries Alter Ego. She vanishes on the spot, leaving me completely alone in the upstairs hallway. I breathe a sigh of relief – but, for caution, I creep-toe towards Benny and Erica's room to catch a peak. Their door stands ajar, and from outside I can hear their muffled voices from within. Silently, I approach their bedroom door and peer inside…

From within the darkness, I makeout their mass, bundled within their blanket, _bouncing _on their mattress. "Ohh kayyy…" I whisper, and I call off the ease drop. Well, that was insanely disgusting, but at least I know for sure that Alter Ego is gone, and that I am not dreaming.

I approach our bedroom and reach for the handle. I give it a little _jank, _and it swings open. A pile of leaves crunch beneath my feet, bringing me to realize the reality of my situation – I am certainly dreaming.

I take off – running through the graveyard, without my enhanced speed, unfortunately – towards the hill at which my crucifix awaits. Alter Ego is up there, and tonight, I'm taking her _down._

_it's your Fault…_

_Sarah…_

_you released me…_

_you gave me what I _WANTED…

"I DON'T CARE!" I scream at the tip of my lungs. Alter Ego stands her ground firmly – but it doesn't prevent me from landing one across her jaw.

Alter Ego vanishes – and so does our graveyard. I fall over, panting from the energy lost from my charge – you would think a _vampire's _conditioning would be up to par, right?

I stand up – noticing that I've returned to the Burrow. "Erica! Benny!" I scream, pushing open their bedroom door. _'Sarah…' _–Alter Ego stands there, faux intimidating. "The crowned Prince will make his return… and this world… this world shall be his _kingdom." _"I don't _care _about a _'crowned prince.'_

_it's your Fault…_

_Sarah…_

_you released me…_

_you gave me what – _

"—No one man can have all that _power_" I cut across…

And she loses it.

Alter Ego vanishes on sight, reappearing at my rear, where she lets out a piercing screech ––––––––––––. I turn around – swinging at the spot I envisioned her head would be. Completely missing, I hurdled over from an invisible, yet strong impact. "Ugh!..." I coughed, clutching my chest.

_you can't escape me…_

_Sarah…_

_the crowned prince_

_will make his return, with… or **WITHOUT** you…_

* * *

><p>Til Next Time...<p> 


	7. Round 3: Erica's Story

_First off, as always, praise God, for his many blessings upon me. I want to thank my love, Shkendra, for standing with me at my side, every time i need company when I'm writing. She is such an inspiration to me..._

**This Chap is basically about Erica and Benny - told from Erica's POV, we finally get to see whatever it is those two are always up to.**

**Enjoy, and thank you guys for reading**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Round 3<strong>_

_~*Erica's Story*~_

"You see… in the midst of this, _thrill called Ethan, _Sarah's suddenly decided to fiend on, you know I've had to keep myself busy… ;)

*** Two Weeks Ago * 7:54 PM Thursday**

* * *

><p>7:54 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I<p>

**From: Benny [?]**

**give it a chance.**

* * *

><p>7:54 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I<p>

**To: Benny [?]**

**Y shud i?**

* * *

><p>7:56 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I<p>

**From: Benny [?]**

**you'll hav ta find that out**

* * *

><p>7:57 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I<p>

**To: Benny [?]**

**sure benny**

* * *

><p>7:58 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I<p>

**From: Benny [?]**

**stubborn ass vamp**

* * *

><p>8:00 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I<p>

**To: Benny [?]**

**lmao.. excuse me!?**

* * *

><p>– <strong>And that was just the beginning. You could call it… an act of jealousy, and you'd be right, but I don't really care. I <strong>_**needed **_**this. Sarah got hers, why can't I have mine..?**

*The Following Friday * Erica's Bedroom

Benny came over that night – he's a geek, sure, so it was easy to convince my mom that we could be left alone to study – she wanted a night out with the _girls _at that _grease-ball_ ridden bar they like to visit. At the time, I only wanted Benny for, you know… _that_. But boy… after what he did… I grew to want him even that much more.

_brnnnng.. brnnnng… brnnnng…. _"Here it goes…" I say simply to the emptiness of my bedroom mirror before _attempting _to gussy up for him. A little lip gloss… you know… a stick of d-o… some vampire-speed nail polishing…

I'm feeling like a party girl – with funky bubble gum lip gloss and a kiwi-strawberry martini. My heart stopped beating a long time ago… but now it's racing like NASCAR – moving to the beat of a crunk rock, party song. I'm a _cat _on the prowl – the time is now for me to claim what's _mine._

(BIG WHOOP!) Benny stands before me on the doorstep, dressed in the typical – baggy khakis… stupid t-shirt. "HI… Benny…" I say, depressed. "Why do you sound depressed?" Benny curiously asks as he steps inside. "I'm not depressed" I lie. "Are you sure?" he asks. I nod my head with a feigned smile of appreciation. "Totally gipper."

I close the door behind Benny and follow him into the living room. "What you been up to?" he asks from over his shoulder. "Ugh… you know… just hanging around" I reply. "You haven't been _snacking, _have you?" "Ugh… no sarge…" Benny laughs aloud and flops down on my sofa. I approach the sofa and sit down on the arm of it. "What about you?" I ask, but he doesn't reply – he's too busy on his cell. "What are you _doing?_" I ask, a little peeved. "Space CON's releasing a very_ exclusive, _Double Featured – limited edition copy of Space Creepers II this Tuesday at midnight, and I just _have _to be there."

(–––––)

_You feel my pain, right? This is what I have to deal with when it comes to Benny._

_Why can't he be more like Morgan? Morgan can keep it all under control._

_At least, he can for Sarah, so why can't Benny do that_

_for me?_

(–––––)

"Greaaaat…" I drag the word out so long that my lungs would cry out, if they functioned. "Wanna come to my room?" I say bubbly; A failed attempt to brighten my mood, for Benny replies, "iono… what's wrong with down here?"

(–––––)

At this point, I'm ready to call the whole thing off… I mean, it's just _way _too much pressure to even deal with this idiot. It's like the friction between your teeth when you bite into a popsicle – that's what it's like when he talks to me.

"Come on, "I say as I get up and walk into the kitchen. I approach the fridge and from within it I retrieve my plasma freezy – a little blood, strawberry margarita mix, and 6 hours in the fridge and I'm good to go. "Where are we going?" Benny asks as he exits the living room. "My room, stupid…" "Then why are you in the kitchen? What's that you got?" I plunge my straw to the bottom of my exquisite freezy and trot past him. "Blood, want some?" "NO!" he shrieks, retrieving.

I push my bedroom door open and sit down at the foot of the bed. I start to think as I sip my straw – _I need something to drink, 'cause if not, I might lose it and kill that boy – _that's what I tell myself whenever I wanna sneak and be greedy… ssh… but don't tell Sarah...

"It's _cold _in your room…" Benny says as he enters. "Get over it…" I scoff. "You vampires and your obscene sense of temperature –" "Benny, could you _please _stop being such a baby and sit next to me?" I plea...

* * *

><p>12:201UNREAD 3GCDMA lll

**From: Sarah **_bestie_

**how it is going?**

* * *

><p>12:201UNREAD 3GCDMA lll

**To: Sarah **_bestie_

**total… stinker**

* * *

><p>"Where's your mom, again?" Benny asks as he sits down next to me. "Bar with friends" I reply, glumly. "Oh…" Awkwardly we sit together in complete silence. "So…" I begin, but I lose all enthusiasm and can't find anything to say.<p>

* * *

><p>12:22 1 UNREAD 3GCDMA lll

**From: Sarah **_bestie_

**what's the problem?**

* * *

><p>12:22 1 UNREAD 3GCDMA lll

**To: Sarah **_bestie_

**he's totally boring… how did you do it?**

* * *

><p>12:23 1 UNREAD 3GCDMA lll

**To: Sarah **_bestie_

**i need help!**

* * *

><p>"Who are you texting?" he asks as I shove my phone underneath my thy. "Yo mama…" I reply, rolling my eyes at him and taking a sip from my freezy cup. "Let me see your phone!" he demands, and I'm taken aback. "Excuse me?" "Give me your phone, Erica!" "NO! It's my phone! – I don't have to give you <em>anything<em> that belongs to me!" Benny launches himself on me and reaches under my legs. "What are you doing!?" I ask, amused. Benny gropes me underneath my skirt and manages to grab a hold of my cell. "Hey..!" Benny laughs as he dangles my cell over my head.

"Now it's my phone!" he says proudly – as David would have in the lion's den. "The phone _chirped _as a new message came through." Benny looks down at the phone and reads it – disaster, _numero`uno_. "It's… from Sarah… what is she talking about?" Benny unlocks my phone and reads through _**all**_ of our messages. "I knew it! I can't believe you Erica!" "What!?" I scream, terrified. Benny tosses my cell phone to the foot of my bed and stands before storming out of my room.

(–––––)

**Erica's ~ Sarah's SMS Log**

12:20 1UNREAD 3G/CDMA lll

**From: Sarah **_bestie_

**how it is going?**

* * *

><p>12:20 1UNREAD 3GCDMA lll

**To: Sarah **_bestie_

**total… stinker**

* * *

><p>12:22 1UNREAD 3GCDMA lll

**From: Sarah **_bestie_

**what's the problem?**

* * *

><p>12:22 1UNREAD 3GCDMA lll

**To: Sarah **_bestie_

**he's totally boring… how did you do it?**

* * *

><p>12:23 1UNREAD 3GCDMA lll

**To: Sarah **_bestie_

**i need help!**

* * *

><p>12:261 UNREAD 3GCDMA lll

**From: Sarah **_bestie_

**I didn't do anything. **

**I told you this before. **

**Erica… you can't force**

**Benny to act like Ethan…**

* * *

><p>(–––––)<p>

– **And that's just the beginning of it. Benny was so done with me after that – he didn't answer any of my calls, nor my messages for the rest of that **_**entire **_**day. I knew she was right… I mean **_**damn…**_**she's always right – but why can't she be _wrong_ some times. I just can't believe she had the nerve to tell me that with a text message. I could have sworn that I told her that I **_**needed**_** her**_** help!**_

**Well… the following day…**

**2:37 PM Saturday**

* * *

><p>2:371UNREAD 3GCDMA lll

**From: Benny **(?)

**k… I'll be there…**

**give me twenty minutes.**

* * *

><p>Benny came over, as promised and he and I hung out in my room. I wanted to take the time to offer him an honest apology – I really felt bad for what happened between me, him and Sarah. Speaking of Sarah, I haven't talked to her since yesterday. I hadn't it planned to do so, either.<p>

"_Benny…_" I stress as he sits down on my bed – he refuses to speak to me. "Benny I just wanted you to know that I never meant to hurt you… in any type of way… and I'm sorry for going to Sarah about us. I shouldn't have done that, and I know and I'm _so_ sorry."

Benny looks at me with the piercing eyes of a nocturnal owl – through the inner pits of my soul does his gaze daggers me… and I feel so ashamed of myself. "It's okay…" he finally grumbles out, and I can't help but wrap my arms around him. "We're going to make it…" I whisper to his embrace – the most sincere apology that I have ever given.

Benny lies me down backwards onto the bed and begins to massage my shoulders. _"Aww…" _I breathe – relinquishing all of my grief with a sigh. "– that feels so good." Benny's hands work the grooves of my collarbone as he slides them _up `n down _my neck. From my neck, to back down to my shoulders. _Neck… shoulders… neck… shoulders… Benny… shoulders…neck… me_

"_Benny!_" I gasp as a spaghetti strap slips over my shoulder. "You slick _dog! _How did you get to that?" I cry shyly. Benny shrugs his shoulders before smiling down at me and winking. "What's so amusing?" I ask him. "Nothing… I'm just, ready…"

(— whoa—)

"Ready?" I ask. "Yeah" he replies, and he says it so calmly that I almost think that he believes it. "Are you feeling okay?" I ask as his hand reaches for the other strap. "I'm feeling fine" he admits, and then Benny collapses on top of me – popping my flesh from within the confines of my cami – giving me a _rush._

We're tearing each other's clothes off within seconds – eyes locked on one another as if we were about to go to war together. "Benny… I—" surely I was about to reason with him, you know, _ask _to make sure that he was completely okay before we… um… did it.

But he didn't care! Benny hit me with a lip lock that trifled that of all of the football players, dusk kids jocks preps and rich guys that I've ever dated. I close my eyes before he has the chance to see them roll to the top of my head. Benny reaches down into my jeans and… no lie… his fingers know just what to do me.

"Ahhhmmp..!" I scream into the palms of my hands – it sounds like a huge muffle.

_**Okay… okay… code red! Code Red!**_

"Benny… Benny Benny B-BB-Benny _oooooooh_ _shit my.. geeze!_ Don't stop Benny!" I encourage – forfeiting all cares and kicking back for the ride. OMG… it's about _time!_

Benny picks up the pace with what he's doing – sending me on a sensual high that I never wanted to get off. **"ERICA!"**

– My Mom –

I flash from underneath Benny and slip my clothes back on. "Coming mom!" I scream through my open door. Benny groans and flops down on top of my bed. "I promise… we are _GOING _to reschedule."

**10:13 PM Saturday**

Peeps, you all know that I couldn't just let that fly. Benny and I decided it best to spend the night at the Morgan's. Sarah told me earlier that she and Ethan were taking Jane out to the movies while Mr. and Mrs. Morgan were out of town, visiting in-laws.

Benny and I… should be ashamed of ourselves. The house nearly tumbles as we makeout from the second we cross over the threshold, all the way upstairs to the Morgan family guest room. I look over Benny's shoulder as he carries me down the hallway – picture frames of the Morgans hang askew. A few of them nearly shattering as they tumble to the floor.

"It's about time I gave you what _you _wanted," he says to me as we arrive inside. "Lock the door!" I usher to him. I begin to change – well… strip. I'm out of _everything _in a matter of seconds and underneath the Morgan's _cosey _blanket within _more_ seconds.

Benny takes off his shirt and pants and climbs in beside me. "You're a quick changer…" he says, and I roll over on top of him. "Thank you, I really appreciate that," I say, and I kneel down and we make out and we get it on and it's _amazing. _Vampire urges are more _sensitive, _than one would believe – we may be strong and...fierce and what-not on the outside, but when it comes down to our urges… our _weaknesses…_ you have to handle us with _most delicate, of __care._

"_OH… MY… GOD… Benny!" I can't believe what this kid is doing to me! I would love to describe it to you, but it just wouldn't be appropriate._

"Benny… Benny… Benny!" I scream, pushing him off me with a booty bump and looking over my shoulder at him. "I think someone's home…" I pant. My face is clammy and whatever hair dangling in front of me is sticking to my face.

"Y-You sure?" he asks, faux-ly worried. "Yeah…" I reply. He and I share a concerned glance of confirmation before reaching in unison for all sheds of clothing. "Hurry Up! We've got to get dressed!" he says. "We _need_ to get the hell out of here!" I correct. I shove on my top and skirt and I'm waiting for Benny to finish in no time. "Unlock the door!" I say to him. "What?!" "Unlock the DOOR!" I yell, but in hush-tone.

Benny unlocks the door once fully dressed and dashes over to me by the window. "I was thinking the same thing you're thinking," he admits as I lift up the window. "Go!" I order, motioning for him to follow suite. Benny nervously extends a leg out the window, and from there on… disaster _numero `dos._

"Hurry up… you're taking too _long!_" I say as I hear footsteps climb up the staircase. "Ethan!?" I hear Mrs. Morgan cry out. "Oh man… she is going to freak when she sees those picture frames out there!" Benny groans – she freaks – I shove Benny out of the window.

"**OW**!"

Benny howls as he rolls over onto his side.

"Sorrrrry!" I cry out of the window. "It's okay… I didn't break _everything _in my body… I don't think" he grumbles. I float to ascent and ease my way out of the bedroom. I close the window and touchdown next to Benny. "Wow… I didn't know you had it in you…" I confess as I kneel down next to him. "Hey… now what is that supposed to mean?" He asks, and I falter under the innocence of his plea. "Nothing, baby…" I say softly as I caress his tarnished chin. "c'mon… let's get you home…"

"**OWWWwww**www…"

(–––––)

_Well Yep… that's my story. The first time Benny and I ever made love… and it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know what else to say…_

_My breathe is taken away…_

Til Next time  
>––– love, <strong>Erica<strong>

* * *

><p>I very special shotout to jazzybizzle and fleurforce... you guys rock :)<p> 


End file.
